The Monster You Made Me
by OriginalCindy8
Summary: Takes places after chapter 191 of the manga with a few changes to the story (Touya renamed Hinote). The story focuses on the dynamics between the various members of the Todoroki family and how they cope with Dabi being a notorious villain. Furthermore, the story contains several flashbacks detailing how Dabi came to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

_I shouldn't be here, shouldn't be doing this. Out of all the things I've done this is definitely the dumbest and yet…here I am. _Shouto Todoroki continued walking down the street in silence, hoodie pulled up and mask adorning his face. Given the late hour and the part of town he was currently in there were very few people out on the street. Nevertheless, Shouto took the necessary precautions to ensure that his activities were kept secret. _Yaoyorozu definitely had a point about going out in disguise, the last thing I want is for anyone to recognize me right now. _

Sneaking out of the dorms proved more difficult than he thought it would. Even after enlisting the help of Shouji to watch out for the teachers on patrol and the fact that the school's security focused on preventing people from coming into the school and not out, Shouto still barely managed to make it out unnoticed. _They weren't kidding about upgrading the security measures after all the attacks._

A small gust of wind blew the hood off, exposing his easily identifiable mismatching hair color. He quickly covered himself up again and hurried down a nearby alleyway, hoping no one saw him. He breathed a sigh of relief when it seemed no one noticed and went back out onto the street. _That was close, I need to be more careful. I wish they didn't put off stealth training until our second year, I could definitely use those skills right about now._

He found a door to the abandoned building he was looking for and knocked. A few minutes passed in silence. _Is this the right place?_

Suddenly, the door swung open revealing a black haired man with a patchwork face and bright blue eyes.

"So you came after all," the man smirked. "Shouto Todoroki."

"Nice to see you too, Hinote-nii." Shouto bitterly replied back.

Dabi moved out of the way and allowed Shouto to enter before closing the door behind them.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Recap**

_"That's sad, Shouto Todoroki." _The familiar voice still rang in Shouto's ears hours after the encounter.

_Why can't I get that voice out of my head? What is it about his voice that seems so familiar? Why did I think of my brother Hinote-nii at that moment? _Shouto shook his head at the thought. _That couldn't be, he wouldn't; even with all the crap he's always spouting, there's no way that could be him._

Shouto took out his phone and dialed his older brother Hinote's number once again only for a disconnected message to play back. _I'm sure I'm just imagining things, after all it's not like fire related Quirks are extremely rare or anything._

"Shouto, are you okay?" Fuyumi questioned, popping into Shouto's room. She'd been checking in on him all day long, wanting to make sure that the villain's attack on the training camp yesterday didn't affect him too negatively. Furthermore, it gave Fuyumi piece of mind to know that Shouto was safe at home and not in the League's clutches like Katsuki Bakugo.

"I'm fine nee-san, just still reeling from everything." Shouto answered, sitting on his futon. _Well that's technically not a lie. _"Have you been in touch with Hinote-nii recently?"

"No," Fuyumi sighed. "Not since a few weeks ago. I tried going to his apartment, but it was pretty evident he hadn't been there for a while. According to the superintendent his rent is paid up until March of next year though. I also tried going to his job, but apparently he quit at the end of May."

"Figures," Shouto stated, continuing to stare at his phone.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Fuyumi assured him, taking a seat next to him on the floor. "He's shut down before in the past, but always came back after a short period of time."

"But even during those instances when he left the house and stayed away he still went to school and to work." Shouto frowned in irritation. "Something about all this just feels…wrong."

"I'm sure it's just the shock of everything that's happened vexing you. Try not to think about it too deeply," Fuyumi placed a comforting kiss on Shouto's forehead. "It's only a matter of time until the heroes track down the League of Villains' Hideout and rescue your friend. After that, this will all be over and you can rest easy while finishing your studies at U.A."

_Right, I should be focusing on Bakugo right now and not that villain. _Todoroki thought back to those taunting words and triumphant smirk with anger. _I can't just sit here doing nothing knowing those villains managed to kidnap Bakugo right from under our noses._

Unable to sit still, Shouto decided to visit the hospital. There he and Kirishima overheard the conversation Yaoyorozu had with All Might and the police. Together they hatched a plan to conduct their own rescue attempt along with any other classmates who wanted to join in. Although he was very much interested in rescuing Bakugo, a part of Shouto also hoped to run into that fire Quirk wielding villain as well.

* * *

"That can't be right," Fuyumi shook in horror as she read the news headlines following Bakugo's successful rescue a couple of days prior.

_The League of Villains Exposed. _The headline read; featuring the names, faces, and a short bio of all the villains except Dabi who was only referred to by his code name and depicted by a single sketch. Even though it was only a sketch, his face was covered in patchwork skin, and the code name Dabi, Fuyumi knew _knew_ it was their older brother. "He would never do something to put any one of us in danger."

"I don't think it's a lie." Fuyumi glanced at Shouto. "I saw him, met him during the attack at the training camp. It really is Hinote-nii."

"Wait, you knew it was him and didn't say anything?"

"I wasn't sure. No, that's not right. I didn't want to believe that it was him, that it could be him, but now…" Shouto hung his head as the truth he'd been ignoring came crashing down on him. Fuyumi pulled him into a tight embrace and Shouto held her as she wept at the fact their beloved brother was a villain.

"…you should fix your make up," Shouto suggested when Fuyumi finished crying. "Given the bad mood dad is in, it's probably best if he doesn't know you were crying."

Fuyumi nodded her head in understanding. _Dad always got upset when we cried, especially when Shouto did it. Some crap about being weaklings for showing an emotion other than rage._

Fuyumi left momentarily to fix her mascara before returning to the living room. She took a seat next to Shouto on the zabuton floor cushion. The two siblings simply sat there in complete silence, neither one wanting to bring up the previous horrible truth they'd just realized.

"About Hinote, we need…" Fuyumi paused. _What exactly do we need to do?_

"We should try to find out what we can about…about what he's been doing." Fuyumi determined. "He didn't just wake up one day and decide to join the League of Villains."

"I'd hardly call the past 11 years as just waking up one day." Shouto remarked.

"That's not true," Fuyumi retorted. "He may have hated heroes and hero society since he was 13, but to actually act on that hatred…"

"Didn't I hear you complaining about how distant he's been since the incident a few years ago?"

"…I'll see if I can find a way to get in touch with him, but first we need to tell Natsuo and dad about…"

"No." Shouto's statement was so firm and final that it caught Fuyumi off guard.

"You don't want to tell Natsuo and dad about Hinote?" She questioned.

"It's fine if you tell Natsu-nii," Shouto clarified. "But, do you really think we should tell dad especially now?"

Fuyumi thought about it for a bit before decided Shouto was right. _Ever since All Might's retirement dad's been on a rampage. He's already completely destroyed the training room and punched several holes in various walls throughout the house. We've been doing our best to stay out of his way for the time being until he cools down. Telling him about onii-san would definitely send him further into his raging inferno and then who knows what will happen._

"I won't say anything to dad, or mom for that matter. This will be a secret between the three of us siblings."

Shouto gave Fuyumi one of his rare smiles before heading back to his room. _I don't think this is for the best, but we cannot just sit back and do nothing while our brother is out there with a criminal organization attacking innocent people. Onii-chan, what are you doing?_

* * *

"Any luck?" Shouto asked over the phone.

"I'm sorry Shouto, but no," Natsuo said. "Nee-san had no luck in finding out where Hinote-nii went; however, I do have some news to report."

"Good or bad."

"Very bad." Natsuo paused for several seconds before continuing. "Apparently there are numerous cases of burnt corpses the police are attributing to the villain Dabi…and they go back for some time."

"For some time, how long ago did he supposedly start?"

"It hasn't been confirmed that he even committed these murders mind you," Natsuo reasoned. "They're just saying that he's the suspect in the cases and who knows what kind of proof they actually have about the crime…"

"How far back?" Shouto interrupted. He heard a heavy sigh on the other side of the line.

"Three years, give or take a few months."

"Thank you, I'll call you again later."

After hanging up the phone, Shouto decided to go for a late night stroll around the campus._ Three years, so he's been murdering people and behaving like a villain for three whole years and we never even noticed. _

A month passed since the Kamino incident and the immediate institution of the dorms. Shouto did his best to keep his mind off of his brother, which proved to be a lot easier than he originally thought it would be. With the daily special moves training leading up to the Licensing Exam, Shouto found himself too preoccupied to think about Hinote much. And thanks to his spectacular failure to pass said exam, make up lessons took up an even bigger portion of his time. Although Shouto was upset that all these extra activities and new living arrangements were cutting into the time he spent with his mother, he was grateful for the distraction they provided him.

_If only those distraction were more than just distractions._

Still leisurely strolling around the campus, Shouto thought about his brother. He knew how his brother was, how much he hated heroes, fans, hell the entire hero society. He remembered how angry he was when Shouto tried out and made it into U.A.

_"I never pegged you as dad's little puppet." Hinote told him._

_"I'm not dad's puppet," Shouto replied. "You'll see. I'll become the world's greatest hero without using his Quirk and show him that I'm not his tool to beat All Might."_

_"You already are," Hinote pointed out before walking away._

_I suppose that's when our relationship hit its lowest point. _Shouto's relationship with his siblings never was that strong. With his father doing his best to keep them out of his life, he barely spent any time with them. It was easier in the beginning with his mom around, she fought against Endeavor's abusive parenting and created opportunities for the siblings to be together. However, after her hospitalization the only time they spend together tended to be in secrecy or short moments here and there. _Dad and his damn isolation methods._

Only his brother Hinote ever fought back against him, ever tried to defy their father's wishes and paid the price for it again and again.

_Is that why he's doing all of this? When nee-san manages to find him, what then?_

Shouto's stroll came to an abrupt end when he met with Power Loader. The pro hero, who was on patrol that night, scolded him for being out past curfew and led him back to his dorm room. Laying down on his futon, he reminisced about all the good times he'd spent with his brother Hinote before falling into a difficult sleep.

* * *

"That villain who calls himself Dabi, I need to see all the information you have on him." Endeavor asked the moment Hawks entered his hospital room.

"You just got out of surgery from your battle with High-End," Hawks replied. "Shouldn't you be resting right now?"

High-End, the black skinned Noumu who attacked Endeavor and Hawks when they went to Kyushu tracking down a lead Hawk's received about a Noumu sighting. After the press conference held to officially announce the new hero rankings, Hawks sought out Endeavor for a hero team up. Wanting to take down the League of Villains, Endeavor agreed to help Hawks; thus finding himself walking the streets of Kyushu on a cold November day. The very same day they arrived, the Noumu High-End flew in from the sky to attack them.

Although the Noumu possessed multiply quirks just like all the previous Noumus, he was able to speak and actually think strategically. Taking him down proved to be an extremely difficult task for Endeavor; however, with Hawk's help he was able to finally defeat the villain. The fight left several buildings in ruin, Hawk's severely weakened, and the flaming hero heavily injured. His heroic victory stance was all Endeavor managed to pull off after the fight concluded.

That was the end or should have been until Dabi decided to show up. Using his flames to keep other heroes at bay, he charged Endeavor and Hawks intending to kill them. If not for the arrival of the top pro hero Miruko, Dabi would've succeeded in his attempts. Instead he turned tail and fled vowing to see Endeavor again.

The incident jarred Endeavor, but it wasn't until after he arrived at the hospital that he knew the reason why. _Was that…Hinote? _

When realization struck him that Dabi could in fact be his son Hinote, Endeavor felt compelled to make sure.

"I can rest later," Endeavor growled, sitting up in his hospital bed. "Just give me everything you have on him."

Hawks hesitated, but complied with Endeavor's request on information regarding Dabi. He left soon after, promising to have the League investigation unit send everything over. Two hours later Hawks returned with a tablet containing all the information the search team gathered on Dabi. Taking the tablet from him, Endeavor began shifting through the documents one by one.

"So his true identity is still a mystery."

"His, Tomura Shigaraki's, and Kurogiri's. But now that I'm on the case, I'm sure that will all change soon."

Endeavor frowned at Hawks' confident smile before placing the tablet down and ordering him out the room. _What the hell am I going to do about this?_

A couple of days later, with the help of Recovery Girl, Endeavor was released from the hospital. Despite the beating he took, he managed to make a full recovery. The only lingering injury was a huge scar across his left eye where High End struck him. Walking down the street towards the train station with Hawks, Endeavor used the opportunity to join Hawks' investigation into the League. _As annoying and smug as Hawks is, he's sharp and my best bet on tracking Hinote down. _Endeavor clenched his fists.

_How could I have not known for so long? What exactly am I going to tell my children about all of this? _Endeavor thought while riding the train home. _Is this my fault? Does this mean that it's truly too late to atone for everything I've done? I suppose it doesn't matter if it's too late, all I can do is try. But, what am I going to do about Hinote?_

Arriving at the station, Endeavor disembarked from the train and walked down the street to his house. He gave a short nod to Aizawa, who seated in his car, as he past him in the driveway. Upon arrival, he immediately proceeded to the dining room. Opening the door to the dining room, Endeavor spotted three of his children happily enjoying Soba noodles. _Shouto's favorite._

"Nice work out there, you must be tired." Fuyumi greets him, with a smile.

"…long time no see," Endeavor replied.

"Shouto went out of his way to get permission to leave school grounds you know," Fuyumi began. "I told the teacher outside he was welcome to come in too, but he respectfully declined. Well anyways, I'll just say congrats on a job well done…and leave it at that!"

"That's…a nasty scar you've got there." Shouto stated looking at his dad with his left eye.

**(Author's Note: Ouch! That's some serious burn Shouto. Well done.)**

An awkward silence followed filled only with the sounds of Shouto and Natsuo slurping away in anger.

_I don't blame them for still being angry. _Endeavor thought listening to Fuyumi chastise her brothers for plastering their anger at him all over their faces.

"I can hear you," Endeavor stated half-heartedly.

"Sorry nee-san, I just can't do this." Natsuo apologized while getting up from the table.

"Natsuo!"

Endeavor stopped Natsuo as he walked by him out the door.

"Natsuo," Endeavor said placing his hand on his shoulder. "If you have something to say then go ahead and say it."

"Say it!" Natsuo turned towards his father. "That's rich coming from the guy who wouldn't even look me in the eye for all these years. You've got some nerve, you know that! It's funny, I had no idea soba was Shouto's favorite food until today. You took special care to never let us, your 'failures', into his life after all!"

The other two siblings watched in silence as their brother confronted Endeavor, laying it all out for him and releasing his years of pent up rage all in one go.

"For whatever reason, mom and nee-san both seem to have no problem with forgiving you. But as far as I'm concerned, that crazy bastard we knew all too well is still going strong!" Natsuo's voice rose in volume as his rage built. "They are acting like you've changed, but you haven't changed one bit!"

Natsuo slammed his fist against the door frame and out right screamed at his father. "YOU COMPLETELY NEGLECTED US AND LEFT US TO MOM SCREAMING AND SHOUTO CRYING! The only one who ever had the guts to stand up to you, to try to stop you before and after mom went nuts is Hinote and we all know how you took _one of your failures_ daring to defy you!"

"And in one of the rare moments when you did pay attention to us _failures_…" Natsuo gripped his chest tightly. "We wished you would've just ignored us."

"You going off and beating some strong villain doesn't make all that just disappear, damn it!" Natsuo continued to yell. "And here you are deciding now's the time to have a change of heart! You just one-sidedly try and come back into our lives! IT MAKES ME SICK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ANY OF US FEEL?"

_How do I respond to that? _"From now on I'm going to face my past and atone for everything I've done." _All I can do is move forward. _

"OH IS THAT SO!" Natsuo stomped off down the hall, yelling a short farewell and sorry to his sister.

"Natsuo! Oh geez," Fuyumi covered her face with her hands. "I guess…things won't work out after all…"

"After Shouto got accepted into U.A. and he was able to see mom again…and then dad approached us and started coming around and mom started to smile again…I…I finally thought 'we can become a proper family,' and…"

A few tears rolled down Fuyumi's cheek as she grasped Shouto's shoulder. "Your sister was really happy you know! Shouuuutoooo!"

"Nee-san…" Shouto replied, still eating his soba with a deadpan look on his face. "I've never seen Natsu-nii get that emotional before."

Fuyumi stared back at him, taken aback by his statement.

_Great, I can't even deal with the three kids I have right in front of me._

"It's been two days since that fierce battle…" The family in unison turned their attention towards the television that was playing in the background unnoticed until now.

The reporter continued discussing the incident, interviewing several people about how they felt about the fight between the Noumu and Endeavor. Their responses were less than positive. It wasn't until they showed a clip of the Endeavor fan boy reprimanding everyone for ignoring Endeavor's valiant efforts to keep everyone safe that the interviewee's opinions seemed to change.

_That kid from before… to think he would speak so passionately about me that he could change other people's hearts. _Endeavor felt a bit of warmth welled up in his heart. _And yet, I can still hear it. I can hear the sound of that invisible something All Might built up over the years crumbling away._

"Endeavor the hero…he's…amazing. He's remarkable." Endeavor was taken by surprise at Shouto's praise of him.

"But… pretty much everything Natsu-nii said was right on the money I think. I still haven't forgiven you for how you tormented mom or hurt Hinote-nii. That's why…I want to see what kind of dad you'll become from here on out."

_Is he saying he'll give me a chance?_

"I know better than anyone how one spark of inspiration can completely change a person."

Endeavor thought back to his conversation with All Might, the one where he felt the need to secure a future for his children and other people's children as well. _If that's the job of a top hero, then what do you do when you've destroyed someone's future. _The image of Dabi, Hinote running towards him, arms engulfed in flames echoed in his mind.

"Fuyumi, Shouto…I'm sorry for, for everything." Endeavor turned and walked away.

"Now you're leaving too?" Fuyumi protested.

"I need to grab Natsuo before he leaves, there's something I need to tell all of you."

* * *

The four Todorokis sat awkwardly at the table in silence. Natsuo was dying to leave, but held back because Endeavor said he had something important to tell them. _This better be worth all this damn tension._

"You know the League of Villain's member Dabi?" Everyone shook their heads yes. "I discovered that he's your older brother, Hinote."

"We know." Natsuo would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the shocked look on his father's face.

"What do you mean _we know_?"

Natsuo paused before Fuyumi spoke up from the table.

"We…we found out that Dabi was Hinote, after the attack on U.A. during the training camp." Fuyumi hesitantly stated. "We've been…trying to track him down ever since."

"You knew? You all knew this entire time that he was masquerading as the villain Dabi and none of you thought to tell me?" Endeavor looked around at each of his children. Fuyumi looked away, a slight tint of guilt in her eyes, but Natsuo and Shouto stared right at him.

"So what if we didn't tell you," Natsuo spoke up. "It's not like we ever talk to each other anyways. And what's going on with Hinote is your fault anyways!"

"I'm sorry," Natsuo watched the guilt spread across his father's face. _Serves him right. _"I'm sorry for how I treated you guys, how I treated your mother. I was so obsessed with defeating All Might, with achieving the dream of being Japan's number one hero, that I forgot what was most important."

Endeavor reached out to pat Shouto on the head and to Natsuo's astonishment he didn't brush him off or flinch away. _You've got to be kidding me? Is Shouto seriously thinking about forgiving this guy after everything? What the hell is wrong with my family members? Do they all have amnesia or something?_ Endeavor turned his attention towards Natsuo.

"What you said about me is true. I did neglect you and your other siblings, spending all my time and energy training Shouto or working as a hero. You were not a part of my plans and so I saw you all as nothing more than a nuisance. I…I can't change what I've done, who I was, but I meant it when I said I want to atone for everything and try to move forward."

"You don't have to decide right away but, if you let me, I want to try to be your father."

Natsuo watched as his siblings looked at him expectantly, but he ignored their gaze. Instead he focused on his father and all the anger he accumulated over the years barely contained within himself. _I don't know how much more of this I can take before I explode again._

"And what exactly do you plan on doing about Hinote?" Natsuo challenged him.

Endeavor was quiet for a moment until responding. "What happened to Hinote was my fault, so I intend to take responsibility and stop him myself."

The finality of his voice caught his children off guard. They stared at him shocked by his response.

"You can't be serious!" Shouto shouted.

"With all the crimes he's committed, he'll get the death penalty." Fuyumi cried, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Hinote is a villain, one who committed several crimes including murder." Endeavor firmly stated. "As I hero I cannot simply sit back and allow him to continue his reign of terror on innocent people. I may be the reason why he is the way that he is, but he is responsible for his own actions and must pay the consequences for them."

"No one knows that it's him though!" Fuyumi plead. "If we can get to him, stop him then maybe…"

"Fuyumi, there is no walking away from this." _There it is, _Natsuo thought to himself. _That look in his eyes, that uncaring, calculating look he's always had. _

"But dad..!" Shouto protested.

"He attacked you Shouto!" Endeavor roared. "Sent murderous villain after you and your classmates. He let a bloodthirsty monster loose in the middle of Kyushu city endangering innocent bystanders. He follows the teachings of Hero Killer Stain, the villain who almost killed you! Why is my stance so hard for you all to understand?"

Shouto silently glared at his father.

"Atonement huh?" Natsuo laughed to himself at the absurdity of it all. "What a joke."

"Natsu…" Fuyumi began.

"I need to get out of here." Standing up Natsuo bid his sister and brother farewell before heading out the door. This time his father didn't try to stop him. He nodded his head at Aizawa Shouta as he walked past, proceeding to the train station and onto a train.

_Not leaving his past behind, more like cleaning it up. How could he seriously consider turning in Hinote-nii? _Natsuo continued fuming the entire train ride, silently cursing everything. By the time his stop came, he felt drained from all the anger and resentment. Thinking clearly now, he recalled all the burnt corpses of his brother's victims, the death of the hero called Snatch, and the various incidents at Kamino, U.A.'s training camp, and the most recent incident in Kyushu.

"He can't be allowed to just continue hurting others." Natsuo knew this, _knew _this in the depths of his heart, but still couldn't quite accept his father's declaration.

_Big brother Hinote is the monster that you created._


	2. Chapter 2

**(Back at the warehouse)**

"I must say, I was surprised to receive your text a few days ago requesting that we meet. A face-to-face meeting with a member of the League of Villains, not a smart move for such a high profile U.A. student." Dabi leaned against the wall while Shouto took in his surroundings.

They were in a small room, probably an old office, with a dilapidated desk and computer chair in the corner. In the middle of the room sat a table with two folding chairs across from each other. They looked fairly new so Shouto figured Dabi brought them there. The paint on the walls was peeling and the single window in the room sat boarded up haphazardly and littered with shards of broken glass. _Looks like it's just the two of us._

"What's with the get up?" Shouto questioned.

"You like?" Shouto narrowed his eyes at him.

He shrugged, "To each their own."

"Prosthetics and makeup," Dabi gestured to his patchwork skin. "Along with black hair dye and a new spiky hair style. Can't exactly commit covert crimes walking around looking like, well, me."

_I have to admit, as gross as he looks now it does do an incredible job of hiding his identity. _Shouto pictured how his brother used to look, bright red hair with long bangs hiding half his face and normal skin without a single marking. _At least that's visible. _The man standing before him now looked completely different than the brother he remembered seeing at his middle school graduation.

_It's not just his looks that have changed, it's his demeanor as well. _Hinote always seemed so reserved as if he was holding himself back. Dabi on the other hand seemed so much more free-spirited and ready to take on anyone he wanted. _Even looking at him now, it's difficult to tell that Dabi and Hinote are one in the same. Is that why I didn't recognize him at first?_

Shouto Todoroki gazed at the man he called brother, trying to decide where exactly to go from here.

* * *

**(After the family dinner)**

After the disastrous meeting at their family home, Endeavor left for his office to work on tracking down Hinote. While helping Fuyumi clean up the dishes, Shouto saw a text message appear on her phone screen. He was about to tell her, but stopped after reading it.

_You are the most annoying little sister ever_

_What the..? _Shouto glanced at his sister whose back was turned towards him.

"I need to use the restroom," Shouto stated as he discreetly left the room with her phone.

Sitting on the bathroom floor, he easily unlocked his sister's phone (the code was Shouto's birthday) and peered through her text messages. Most were just normal messages except for the one from the mysterious number without a contact listed.

Rapidly scrolling to the top of the list, Shouto noted that the first message sent was over 10 weeks ago.

_Hinote?_

_How did you get this number Fuyumi?_

_I found it in your things at your apartment._

_Is it true? Are you really Dabi?_

_I'm sure you already know the answer _

_to that question, but I'll humor you anyways. _

_Yes I'm Dabi_

_Why are you doing this?_

_You know why_

_Please stop. Just stop and come home._

_You know I can't do that, besides you should be_

_proud of your onii-san. I'm really moving up _

_in the villain world and making quite a name for myself._

_This isn't funny!_

_Who's laughing?_

_The League of Villains is dangerous_

_That's kinda the point_

_How could you join them? Be a member after _

_all the danger they put Shouto in, continue _

_to put Shouto in._

_I'm not the one who enrolled him into _

_U.A. or forced him to join the screwed up_

_hero profession. I have a mission I must _

_complete and I will not let my relationship _

_with Shouto or any of you stand in the way of that. _

_Please, just stop all this._

_This is goodbye Fuyumi._

_Goodbye? What do you mean by that?_

_Hinote?_

_Hello?_

_Why aren't you responding anymore?_

_I can see where you read my messages_

_I've called you several times already, answer me!_

The unanswered text messages continued for three weeks straight until Hinote finally responded.

_Could you stop blowing up my phone already? _

_I already told you goodbye_

_If you truly meant that then why do you _

_still have the phone? And why even bother having _

_the number written down with your things?_

_I want to meet you face-to-face and talk_

_Fine. I'll call you with the details tomorrow, _

_that ok with you?_

_Yes_

The text messages after that were few and disjointed including a few videos Fuyumi sent Hinote. _They switched to communicating through phone calls probably. _Shouto flipped to Fuyumi's call history. Scrolling through it he found several missed calls, but more actual calls lasting for several minutes between the two.

_I can't believe she found him and never told us! _Shouto inwardly cursed his sister before getting up from the floor and heading back to the kitchen. His anger melted away when he saw Fuyumi standing there, a sad smile on her face. _She was just trying to protect us, trying to protect Hinote-nii too._

Shouto knew the amount of guilt she felt being unable to protect them all during their childhood. How hard she worked trying to fill the gaps left behind by their mother after she was committed to the hospital. Even now she's doing her best, trying to be there for them in any way she can while atoning for her failures by becoming a teacher. _As if she has anything to atone for, our childhood was one hundred percent that bastards fault._

"Oh Shouto," her sad smile spreading wide across her face when he appeared. "I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long."

"Sorry nee-san," Shouto responded, phone hidden in his pocket. He grabbed one of the wash clothes near his sister before wiping down the table. He discreetly placed her phone back on the table while wiping it, Hinote's number already memorized. _You don't need to protect me, Fuyumi._

* * *

**(Back at the warehouse)**

"You plan on killing me?" Shouto deadpanned.

"I could kidnap you," Dabi smirked, walking closer to Shouto. "Take you hostage like your classmate…what was his name again?"

"Bakugo Katsuki."

"Right, quite the stubborn little brat isn't he." Dabi took a seat at the table and motioned for Shouto to do the same.

"I don't know why you thought you could turn him," Shouto decided to remain standing rather than taking the seat offered to him. "It was a stupid plan."

"Wasn't my idea."

"Then why agree to it?"

"Because Shigaraki's the boss and he makes all the calls." His candid answer caught Shouto a little off guard.

"I thought you hated following other people's orders."

"Only when those orders are stupid," Dabi clarified. "Even if we couldn't turn Bakugo the fact that we managed to infiltrate U.A. again, harm students, and even kidnap a student was a huge win for us. In the end if Shigaraki didn't manage to turn Bakugo then he probably would've just killed him."

Shouto examined his brother's face looking for any signs of remorse or guilt in his expressionless features. Dabi watched him quietly, laying his arms behind his chair and propping his feet up on the table.

"How could you!" Shouto shouted. "How could you be so nonchalant about-about everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"You attacked me and my friends, murdered countless individuals, and tried to kill dad!"

Dabi narrowed his eyes, shooting his brother a serious look. "You've known my stance on heroes and hero society since I was thirteen; don't try to act surprised by my actions."

Shouto looked away, unable to face his brother's cold stare any longer. What he said _was _true though, ever since their mother was placed in the hospital, Hinote became angrier and angrier at the world. _The world which praised dad, the man who hurt us, as a top hero to be admired by all. The world which put him in such a high position of power we could never hope to compete with. The world where fellow heroes worked together with, trusted, and even supported our dad._

"I'm surprised though," Hinote continued after a while. "I didn't think you'd care so much about me trying to kill Enji. In fact, I thought you guys would be more enthusiastic at the prospect of him breathing his last breath."

"He's trying to change."

"So I've heard." Shouto shot him a confused glance leading Dabi to elaborate further. "Fuyumi."

"It's not a joke or a façade you know," Shouto elaborated. "I think he really wants to be a better father and I want to see what kind of a father he'll become."

"Consider yourself alone on that front. I don't see that guy making any significant changes at any point in time. And I don't see myself making any changes to _my _plans any time soon."

_This is going nowhere. _Shouto scrambled to find some way to convince his brother of…of what exactly? _Even if I did convince him that dad wants to be a better father, what would that change? _His father's words rang in his ears along with the list of crimes Dabi, _Hinote _committed.

"How are you making the Noumu?" Dabi blinked before answering.

"Switching from trying to convince me to be good to milking information out of me already." Dabi smiled slightly. "Too bad I have no intention of telling you jack shit."

"They're criminals, murderers, villains trying to destroy the very fabric of our society."

"Maybe this society needs to be destroyed."

"…I'm going to become a part of that society in a couple of years."

"That's your choice to make, but I'm not about to just throw away my ambitions for you." Standing up, Hinote walked over to Shouto. Looking down at him he stated, "I told Fuyumi this and now I'm going to tell you. I have a mission to accomplish and neither you nor anyone else in our family is going to stop me from accomplishing that mission."

"How can you say that?" Shouto began to shake with rage. "Do you even realize you sound just like he used to?"

"What can I say," Hinote stated with a smirk. "I'm my father's son."

Despite the look on his face, Shouto could hear a hint of sadness in his tone.

_What am I even doing here? _Shouto questioned as he watched Dabi walk over to the window. _Why even setup this meeting in the first place?_ _I can't even…_

A wave of heat interrupted Shouto's thoughts. He looked up to see Dabi spewing fire at the shuttered window before jumping out.

* * *

_How did this guy even find us? _Dabi thought to himself, jumping out the window after some random guy. _Lucky guess or unlucky depending on how you look at it. I know he didn't follow me here, does that mean he followed Shouto?_

"Dabi!" Shouto cried following after me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Catching a rat," Dabi ignited his arms, creating a wall of flames surrounding the trio. It worked like a charm, trapping the little spy in a cage made of fire. Dabi watched the man cower in fear before him, phone in his hand. Dabi took the opportunity to glance around quickly. _No other witnesses then, perfect._

"Pl-pl-please don't kill me!" The man stuttered. "I-I-I was-wasn't try-trying to sp-sp-spy or an-any-anything. I just sa-saw Todoroki, re-re-mem-mem-bered him from-from the-the-the Sports Festival, and wa-was cur-cur-curious what he was do-do-doing out here."

"For someone trying not to spy, you seemed to be doing a pretty good job of it." Dabi grabbed the phone from the man's hand and swiftly set it ablaze. "Looks like you were followed, Todoroki-kun. Did you send the footage to anyone?"

"No I swear!" The man yelled.

"Good, that'll make this easy." Igniting his hand, Dabi reached forward toward the man.

"STOP!" Shouto yelled jumping in front of Dabi, protecting the man with his body. Dabi scowled in annoyance, but stopped immediately.

"Out of my way."

"No! I'm not just going to stand here and watch you murder a man."

"Then turn away." Dabi commanded, shoving Shouto aside. When Dabi tried to set the man ablaze again, Shouto responded by grabbing both of Dabi's hands. Dabi instantly turn off his Quirk.

"Look, if we don't take care of him now then he'll report our interaction to the police and you'll probably be labeled the U.A. spy." Shouto looked at Dabi in confusion. "Don't tell me the thought that there was a traitor amongst the people at U.A. never crossed your mind?"

When Shouto looked away, irritation evident in his eyes, Dabi grimaced in annoyance. _No stealth skills, no ability to think rationally, just what exactly are they teaching him at that school?_

"Well long story short the faculty at U.A. suspect a traitor and are discreetly looking for one. Should they find out about this little encounter then they will start suspecting you."

Shouto paused for a moment, taking in the information before asking, "Is there a traitor?"

"Whether there actually is one or not, there's about to be one the moment this man gets away."

"Isn't there another way?" Shouto asked with pleading eyes. Dabi contemplated telling him there was no other way, before thinking better of it. _Shouto and his damn heroic tendencies are really getting on my nerves, but it's not like I can do much about it right now. _Dabi considered simply overpowering Shouto and killing the man outright, but knew he didn't have the time or seclusion to pull that off. After all, the fire itself although small could possibly attract the attention of the authorities.

"There is another way," Dabi relented. "The League has connections to a guy with a memory erasing Quirk that can handle this."

Shouto dropped Dabi's hands, allowing him to retrieve the man on the ground. One swift hit to the back of his neck knocked the man out cold. Throwing him over his shoulder, Dabi prepared to contact Shizu when he felt Shouto against his back. Shouto's hands cling to Dabi's jacket, while his forehead rests on his brother's shoulder.

"What?" Dabi demanded turning his head around, slightly aggravated.

"You're not lying right?" Shouto looked at up Dabi. "You're not just going to kill him right after you leave?"

…

Dabi shuffled through the guy's pocket, found his ID, and handed it to Shouto.

"Here, now you know exactly who he is and where to find him. Should he show up on a missing person's report then you know I lied to you."

Seeing the worried look remain on his little brother's face, Dabi stated, "You know I would never lie to you right?" Shouto nodded his head yes, but still looked a little unconvinced. Dabi gave him a gentle pat on the head to reassure him a little but was caught off guard when Shouto pulled him into a hug.

"Did I…did what I do, push you towards this?" Shouto hesitantly asked, weary of the answer.

"…If you're talking about _that _then no," Dabi clarified. "My choices are mine and mine alone, plus I was already headed down this path long before that incident occurred. We both know that there is only one person who I can honestly say turned me into the man I am today, and that person is definitely not you."

"I wish you would just stop, leave this life behind and come home."

"No can do kid." Dabi gently pushed Shouto away. "Ujiko!"

He gagged as the familiar nasty taste of slime filled his mouth. He watched as the alleyway and Shouto disappeared into a dark shroud of mist.

"Who's that?" As Dabi's eyes adjusted to the scenery of the warehouse, he spied Shigaraki, Toga, and Shizu nearby.

"Someone who saw more than he needed to."

"Why not just kill him and be done with it?" Shigaraki asked.

"Ooh, ooh let me do it!" Toga begged bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Sorry, but for reasons I cannot tell you he needs to be kept alive." Dabi begins walking away with the man.

"You know, you've been keeping a lot of secrets lately what with the secret phone calls and leaving unannounced," Shigaraki warned. "I'm beginning to wonder."

_Crap, not good. _"What are you, my mother?" Dabi retorted, hoping to throw him off the scent.

"No," Shigaraki stated. "Your mother would know your actual name."

"I suppose she would." Dabi conceded before leaving the room.

_Damn it! _He thought to himself. _Between Fuyumi and now Shouto, Shigaraki's starting to become suspicious. _He took a deep breath. _I suppose I don't have to worry about it too much, all villains keep some secrets to themselves after all. And I've already demonstrated my loyalty and dedication to the cause multiple times._

After wiping the man's memory, Dabi dumped him in some alley and headed to his current residence. That night, he dreamt of playing in the yard with all his siblings, one of the rare times when Shouto was able to be around them.

* * *

_Hawks, let's meet. Your friend Winter._

Hawks looked at the message on his phone screen once more, as if checking it would change anything. _It's only been three weeks since the Kyushu incident and the League is already contacting me again. And people say I move fast._

_Oh well, _Hawks thought. _Maybe I should think of this as a good sign, a way to close this case as soon as possible. It would be a great Christmas present to have the entire League of Villains behind bars._

Smiling at the thought, he proceeded to the prearranged meeting location. Heading underneath the overpass into a hidden crevasse, Hawks found himself in some sort of a makeshift bunker. _I wonder who made this? It seems to well-hidden I'd think the League made it, but considering the lack of trust they have in me I doubt they'd willingly show me one of their secret bases._

"Punctual as ever I see."

_Endeavor? _Hawks thought as he heard the voice. _What's he doing...oh._

Hawks watched with surprise as Dabi emerged from the shadows. He quickly concealed his shocked with a neutral expression.

"Considering how fast I am, it would be a shame for me to arrive late anywhere." _He seems…happy I think? I wonder why. _"So, why am I here?"

A huge grin appeared on Dabi's face. "You're here to help us with the next step in our plans. Since the attack with High-End went so well, we're planning on performing another one in a few days. Except this time we'll focus on killing Endeavor."

_They want to setup an assassination attempt on Endeavor, those bastards! Is there a way out of this? _"I thought the League followed Stain's ideology." Hawks questioned. "And last I checked Endeavor was doing a great job of being a selfless hero worthy of the title number 1 hero in Japan."

"That man is no true hero," Dabi responded with a scowl. Hawks raised an eyebrow.

"You have something against him?" _This is the first time I've seen Dabi show any kind of real emotion. He doesn't seem like the type to get his personal feelings involved, this must be a pretty serious grudge he's holding._

"It's personal and not relevant to this conversation." Dabi continued. "After our last little encounter I'm guessing he asked to work with you to find the League. You're going to tell him that you found some information on my whereabouts and lead him into a trap."

"That doesn't seem like such a good plan." Hawks informed him. "He's already suspicious since you sent that attack on us literally the day we arrived in Kyushu; he'll smell a trap."

"Probably," Dabi stated, nonchalantly. "But don't worry, he'll still come."

"How can you be so sure? And even if he did come, he'd bring back up."

"He won't." Dabi affirmed without elaborating further.

Dabi explained the plan in detail to Hawks.

"Was what you told me the actual plan or just another lie like last time?"

"You'll find out when the time comes." Hawks inwardly snarled in annoyance at being kept in the dark once again. Dabi turned away and headed for the door.

"You know," Hawks began causing Dabi to turn around. "I've been wondering this for a while, why choose the code name Winter?"

Dabi shrugged. "No real reason, just liked it."

_Bullshit, I can tell by your posture that it has some sort of meaning to you. _

Hawks left the hidden room right after Dabi's departure and flew back towards his hero agency. _I need to report this and figure out how to get out of this. To think I might be responsible for the death of my favorite hero. _Hawks frowned at the thought.

_That is one thing that I simply cannot accept, but…maybe I won't have to. Endeavor is smart and will smell a trap, so making preparation for said trap wouldn't exactly be outside the realm of possibilities for him and wouldn't blow my cover with the League. This could actually work in our favor if we are able to capture Dabi._

Landing on the roof of his hero agency, Hawks swiftly proceeded inside to inform the League Search team of his progress.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal""Hiroshima eh?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEndeavor muttered to himself, standing in Hawks' hero office digesting the information he received from style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"The League of Villains don't waste any time do they?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not a second," Hawks stated, standing up from his chair to move around the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Not that I mind, I'm not one for going slow anyways so this…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Endeavor tuned him out as Hawks rambled style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"This is clearly a trap and not even a clever one at style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt would be foolish to go alone without any back up and yet…/emIt was a golden opportunity for Endeavor to find his son and take him down./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Can I guarantee that he will even be there though?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/emEndeavor thought about it for a moment before concluded that he would definitely show style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"He did vow to see me again after all, plus I don't think he would miss the opportunity to see me die up style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Endeavor tried to think about his son's personality to better predict his actions, but discovered that he actually knew very little about style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanApart from the fact he possessed a greater fire power than Endeavor himself, received good grades, and never seemed to cause trouble at school, Enji couldn't name a single personality trait outside of protective of his younger style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe remembered vividly how Hinote always yelled and complained to Endeavor about how he treated Natsuo, Fuyumi, and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was the only characteristic he recalled ever experiencing…and he'd punished him for style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"The consequences of abusing my child for several years./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""…are you listening to me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEndeavor admitted, not caring whether he upset Hawks or not./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hawks continued, undeterred. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I was listing off a few heroes that we might want to call for back up on style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMiruko's free, so is Kamui Woods and Gran style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe might even be able to get a few of the U.A. teachers to assist style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEraser Head would be quite useful for erasing the Quirks of those Noumu, rendering them style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSince the location he was seen at is in an abandoned building with few residents living around we can go after him without worrying about any innocent bystanders getting involved in the fight and go all out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We're not calling for any back up."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEndeavor firmly style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHawks gave him a questioning gaze./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You have to know that this is a trap, right?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEndeavor peered into his eyes, slightly annoyed that Hawks would even ask such an obvious style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"If you know that it's a trap, why go without backup?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""…This is something I need to do alone."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEndeavor turned his back on Hawks, leaving the office without another style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHawks followed after him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You can't be serious?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHawks' asked, half flying down the sidewalk to keep up with Endeavor's huge strides./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dead style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNow leave me be."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEndeavor demanded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Leave you be?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHawks huffed in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Last I checked you agreed to help em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"me, /emon em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"my /eminvestigation against the League and now you want to take them on solo?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanQuit playing with me!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Endeavor ignored him, continuing to speed walk down the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFed up, Hawks flew in front of him, blocking his path with his feathers./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Out of my way!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEndeavor roared, pushing past Hawks with ease./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You know him, don't you?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEndeavor stopped in his tracks./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Smooth style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Know him, how could I not."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe turned around to face style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Attacking my son and his classmates at their training camp, attacking me in the middle of a city, destroying half my face, and even taunting me with his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHow could I not know him?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's not what I meant."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHawks looked at Endeavor expectantly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't know that man."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEndeavor's words were filled with an undeniable amount of truth./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I don't really know him or any of my children for that matter, even style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDenying the children who were useless to me and seeing Shouto only as an extension of myself to use as a tool for my own style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI'm a father of four strangers./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I never pegged you as one to take a villain's actions so personally," Hawks observed, accepting the truth of Endeavor's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Then again, I suppose none have done anywhere near as much to you as Dabi has except Shigaraki himself."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shigaraki never called me out personally."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""True enough, even so purposefully walking into a trap is definitely not the smartest way to handle this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Which is why I'm bringing you," Endeavor style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHawks looked at him slightly confused before brightening up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well we did manage to take on that high powered Noumu, so I guess the two of us can handle anything that comes our style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIsn't that right partner?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Endeavor huffed at Hawks' outstretched hand before continuing to walk down the sideway at an accelerated speed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Not the ideal situation; trying to talk to Hinote with Hawks around is going to be style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut I doubt I'll be able to convince him to let me handle the situation style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanConsidering how everything went down last time, I'll probably need his help again anyways./em/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" /p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"1 hour and 43 minute give or take the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/emDabi looked at his watch in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Soon we'll find out whether or not Hawks' is worth trusting or not./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dabi paced back and forth on the stairway's landing, eyeing the front door several meters style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe building he stood in was a five story, abandoned office complex with several large, open areas for cubicles and common style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe stood in an old, open office complex, five stories high and open to the elements. The further up you went in to building, the more single office rooms there style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe large staircase Dabi stood upon connected all the floors from top to bottom./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you have what I need?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDabi asked as Compress appeared in front of him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Swiftly and silently collected like you requested."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCompress held out the small, blue marble and placed it in Dabi's out stretched hands./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Perfect."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDabi swirled the marble in between his fingers, careful not to drop style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Just the show stopper I style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI'll signal you when I need you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I look forward to your success in this, endeavor."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDabi grimaced at the horrible pun, but said nothing further as the other villain disappeared into his hiding style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Now all that's left is for that man to show up./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dabi could hardly hold back his excitement as the time ticked style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I let you live last time, but this time I won't let you go without a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/emApproaching Endeavor's prearranged arrival time, Dabi couldn't help but grin widely at the prospect of what was to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt took a total of three hours before Endeavor showed style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWalking into the abandoned building, flames burning across his body, face completely stoic was none other than the Flame Hero Endeavor./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Glad you could make it," Dabi style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I was beginning to think you might not style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanImagine my sorrow at the prospect of missing out on this much needed father son time."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Endeavor glared at style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Cut the crap Hinote, I'm here to take you in and nothing else."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I must admit though," Dabi continued ignoring Endeavor's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I was a bit afraid that you didn't recognize style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI mean it has been several years since you last bothered to even look me in the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHell, the only time I remember you ever paying any attention to me throughout my childhood was when you were beating the crap out of me, whether through training sessions or as punishment for disobeying you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Endeavor recoiled at Hinote's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSoftening his posture a bit, he spoke up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look Hinote, what I did to you and your siblings was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI know that now."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDabi raised his eyebrow at Endeavor's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I want you to know that I'm sorry and that I'm trying to atone for everything that I've done."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Is he being serious right now?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDon't tell me Fuyumi and Shouto were right about his change of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/emDabi stared at him intensely for several moments before bursting into style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can't believe style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI really cannot believe this!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe laughed, doubling over from the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You're serious aren't you?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAfter all these years you've finally realized that being an abusive, controlling husband and father is em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"not /emthe best way to parent."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dabi's maniacal laughter rang through the entire style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEndeavor simply watched him, waiting for him to calm style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEventually Dabi did calm style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRegaining his earlier composure he stood up and stared down his father./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Everything else aside, you're still a villain Dabi," Endeavor maintained, keeping with his conviction to take Dabi style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"And as Japan's number one hero it is my em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"job /emto stop you and make you pay for your crimes!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My crimes," Dabi stated with a smirk, repositioning himself into his fighting style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Even though I'm the monster you made me?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Endeavor moved first, charging forward at break neck style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs he moved in closer to his target, a swift motion from his peripheral vision came into view and blocked his attack./p  
p class="MsoNormal""A Noumu huh," Endeavor jumped back a few feet as the Noumu's fist whirled in front of him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't tell me you expected this to be a one-on-one," Dabi chuckled, eyes fixed on style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"As much as I hate to admit it, your power level is nothing short of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEven with all the training I've done over the years, there's no way I'd be able to take you out on my own."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Crash/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Endeavor ducked as the wall to his right came crashing style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe area where his head once was now occupied by a clenched style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEndeavor retreated away from the hole, distancing himself further from Dabi, as the fist was soon followed by the body of a second style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe silently watched as a third Noumu came through the gaping hole in the wall to join the other two./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dabi watched in amusement as Endeavor took in his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe three Noumus were positioned in such a way that Endeavor would have to deal with them before making it over to where Dabi style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"The other two Noumus are easy enough to deal with, it's the black Noumu you'll have problems with, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt may not be as strong as High End was, but Shigaraki designed it specifically to counteract your powers./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Is this all that the League has left now?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEndeavor momentarily turned his attention away from the Noumu and towards Dabi, snarling through his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You're a fool if you thought Noumu of this caliber could give you a fighting chance against me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"As if I'd lay all my cards out on the table./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then it's a good thing that I didn't…"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDabi's eyes shot wide style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A burst of flames ignited Dabi's right side, launching his body leftward at an inhuman style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAn influx of feathers flew past him, cutting through the air and piercing the back of a Noumu./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shit!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe yelled, barely audible over the Noumu's screams, as another volley of feathers came after him from the stairway style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFleeing forward, he landed roughly on the ground floor before skirting off to the side./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Didn't expect Hawks to show up, figured Endeavor would want to do this style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAlthough given the damage from the last Noumu attack, I can see why he might want back up capable of protecting any civilians style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCan't let his precious reputation as a hero be damaged by allowing bystanders to be injured./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mindful of Endeavor's attempts at bypassing the Noumus and reaching Dabi during the surprise attack, Dabi pressed the button on the intercom in his ear./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He barely managed to see Hawks flying down the stairs as black mist surrounded style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFeeling the building shake around him, he watched in glee as the above floor caved in and the black Noumu wrapped his arms around style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Time for round style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/emDabi smiled to himself./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" /p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Another high caliber style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/emEndeavor thought as he struggled in vain against the black style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I was wondering when one would show up again./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hold on Endeavor!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHawks yelled as he flew around the falling rubble, while Endeavor maneuvered the Noumu into a position above style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs the rubble fell and struck the Noumu, Hawks attacked it with several of his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHowever, both the feathers and the fallen floor failed to leave even a scratch./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I think this one has some sort of hardening ability."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEndeavor observed, turning up the heat on his flames to try and free style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I'll make you sorry you ever…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly the Noumu released style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSlightly confused, the two heroes watched as the black Noumu disappeared into the same black mist that took style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOne quick flamethrower and a single feather sword attack rendered the two remaining Noumu immobile within seconds of its style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanStanding back to back onto of the debris pile for the best view, the two heroes readied themselves for the next attack wave./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They stood there completely focused, senses heightened, weapons ready to fire at the slightest hint of danger./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The seconds ticked by in silence./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A full minute passed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Then another./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After about 8 full minutes went by without incident, Hawks and Endeavor relaxed their postures./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well that was…anticlimactic."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHawks indicated, still scanning the room for any potential style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"This can't be all that he was planning; there must be another attack coming."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I thought I told you to wait outside until I signaled you."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHawks looked at Endeavor, slightly annoyed/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I was waiting, but when I didn't hear from you and saw the Noumus in the alleyway break through the wall I grew concerned."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"That must've been the second and third Noumu to attack, so then he didn't hear any of our style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/emEndeavor looked at Hawks' expression and concluded he hadn't heard anything style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"No, Dabi is strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"my/strong problem to deal…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A slight tremor rocked the building, followed by the faint sounds of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe two heroes immediately rushed out of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey observed a pillar of smoke rising into the sky a few blocks away from them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't tell me he intends to continue this fight in the city?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHawks style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSpreading his mighty wings wide, he flapped and took off into the sky./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shit!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEndeavor bellowed, running behind Hawks as he soared style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEven as Endeavor pumped his legs as fast as they would go, Hawks' image quickly grew style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA few moments later and he was completed out of sight./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"He's speed really is something style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut I can't think about that right now, I need to focus on Dabi and figuring out what his plan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDoes he intend to conduct another huge fight in the middle of the city like last time with High End?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/emEndeavor contemplated as he continued running down the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"So far everything seems to be going in that directions, but it seems foolish for the League to carry out a plan that already failed just a few weeks style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt's not too farfetched though, considering how well the last attack went even considering their style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIf only I could get inside Dabi's head…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Daddy!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"An image of a young, smiling Hinote popped into Endeavor's head as he turned street corner./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Smash/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A large, black object hit Endeavor head on, throwing him backwards several style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe shock of the impact left Endeavor slightly dazed, but he quickly style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanManeuvering his body with his Quirk, he managed to land awkwardly on his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFeet ablaze, he left the street partially melted where he skid across the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"What?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's surprising."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEndeavor's ears perked at the familiar sound, causing Endeavor to look past the Noumu in front of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I didn't think I'd actually be able to hit you with that surprise style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou're off your game."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dabi stated confidently to Endeavor from beside the black style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Endeavor you fool!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/emHe thought to himself as his anger style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"What were you thinking, making such a rookie mistake!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI should've been able to see that attack coming and dodged it perfectly./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Endeavor pictured the image of his son once more before shaking the memory free of his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Now is not the time to be thinking of that, I need to focus on the fight before style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFace the enemy before you and take them out./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Taking a deep breath, he regained his fighting style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""A decoy huh," Endeavor style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You never intended to fight at that building in the first place."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Had you come alone I would've been more than happy to kill you style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut since you brought Hawks along, I needed to implement my backup plan."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDabi style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I thought I'd keep this fight in the family, besides without your little birdie friend to help you my chances of killing you increases tenfold."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""If you think I need Hawks to defeat you and your pet, then you're dead wrong."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I guess we'll just have to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanGet him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Endeavor braced himself as the Noumu charged towards him./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" /p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""My boss is such a slave driver," the woman stated over the phone as she walked down the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"This is the first break I've had in four months and it's not even a full days style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI don't deserve…hold on."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The woman looked up towards the sky, noticing the rising smoke./p  
p class="MsoNormal""…looks like there's a fire," she stated to the person on the other style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"…I won't worry too much, it's probably just a regular fire and not a…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Smash/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Argh!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe Noumu screeched after it fell out of the sky./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ahhhh!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPanic erupted as nearby pedestrians fled from the infamous brain spilling monster./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"No way!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis can't be happening!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/emThe woman thought as she collapsed to the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I need to get away before that thing kills me./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Despite the urgency of the situation, the woman found herself unable to move even an style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFear gripped her, memories from the incident in Hosu, Kamino, and Kyushu flooded her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe raw power and destructive force she'd seen on T.V. was now before her, bearing down on her with its eerie voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I'm going to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/emShe realized as the monster crept style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"34 years, 34 years of hard work and perseverance, only for it all to end like this./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The woman flinched as the monster reached out to crush her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"No!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI don't want to die!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Slam/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The woman hesitantly opened her eyes at the sound./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you okay miss?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The woman gazed upon her savior, the pro hero Hawks as he descended from the sky. The sunshine behind him illuminating him in a heavenly style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFor a split second, the woman thought he was an angel. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOvercome with relief, she burst into tears./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Th-thank you," she sobbed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't worry about it," he style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"It's my job to save style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNow if you'll excuse me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"With that sentence, he took off into the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSwiftly flying out of the woman's view./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" /p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The group of pedestrians screamed as a Noumu came towards style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMost of them managed to get away, but one woman seemed frozen in place./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Not style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/emHawks thought as he swiftly sent his feathers towards style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe feather managed to distract the Noumu long enough for Hawks to draw in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPulling out two Contour feathers, Hawks promptly sliced the Noumu style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"After being thanked by the woman he saved, he flew off in search of more style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"That's one down and…I wonder exactly how many there are?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Soaring the city for Noumu, Hawks thought about Endeavor and his current style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Even without being told, I know Dabi plans to surprise attack him at some style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe only question remains is if he can hold out until I finish defeating all the Noumus roaming around./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hawks!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He turned to see a few local heroes approaching him from style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAdjusting his flight path, he descended to the street below where they style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"There are another three Noumu's attacking a few blocks from style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe've evacuated most of the area, but there are several civilians still around."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""On it."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHawks' shouted as he shot into the air once more./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Soaring through the building, eyes glued to the ground, he found the Noumus and quickly dispatched them along with the other style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"This is style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI have no idea how many Noumus are around or where Dabi and that black Noumu style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI just hope I'm fast enough to prevent any casualties./emspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As he continued scouring the area, he spotted a number of heroes fighting, evacuating the populace, treating the injured, and doing their best to keep damage to a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe flew past them, providing assistance to any heroes or residents in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe was glad to discover what little assistance he needed to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Looks like everyone is giving it there all and putting in 110% to solve the crisis we're style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/emHawks thought, a genuine pleasant smile on his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Even with the symbol of peace gone, Japan's heroes are not simply sitting back and letting the country fall apart./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hawks continued flying through the sky, soon coming across an apartment building covered in blue flames./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dabi?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rushing over, he spotted Dabi standing next to the building, fueling the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"What's he doing standing outside in the open like that?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSurely he knows how much attention he's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShouldn't he be fighting Endeavor somewhere alongside the black Noumu?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCould it be some sort of a trap?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eying Hawks, Dabi went on the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFlying left to avoid the flame-throwing attack, Hawks quickly swooped downward, sending his feathers out before style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA few hit their target, but most missed, piercing the ground where Dabi once stood./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Gotcha!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Taking control of the few feathers embedded in Dabi's arm, Hawks threw him up against a building style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFeeling victory close at hand, Hawks was met with disappointment as Dabi's defeated body dissolved into a puddle of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"A clone?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI shouldn't be surprised, it actually makes more sense for this to be a clone then the real style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEasier to create a distraction that style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/emHawks landed near the mud puddle, examining the remains before turning his attention towards the burning style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"The question remains though, where's the real one?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""To think a clone did all this damage."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKamui Woods stated, coming up to Hawks on the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Scary."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hawks eyed him, noticing the huge burn marks on his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Are you okay?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It hurts, but I'll recover."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKamui admitted, holding his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I'm just glad I managed to save them."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Save them?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""A family caught in the burning style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe other heroes couldn't get to them in time so I stepped in."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Villains and their complete disregard for innocent style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/emHawks clenched his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"And yet another hero injured thanks to those villains and their style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIf he ends up with a permanent scar like Endeavor I…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Another explosion caught their attention./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Exactly how many of these creatures are there roaming about destroying things?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKamui Woods asked as he extended his wooden arms to swing off./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Hopefully not enough to keep us style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/emHawks thought, springing back into style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"That guy really hates letting me in on his schemes doesn't style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis is going to pose a huge problem in the future if I can't get the league to tell me the entire plan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIf I can't manage to earn their trust then what's the point of all this?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhat's the point of lying to Endeavor, setting him up, and causing him to receive that scar?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""AHHHH!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A quick glance to the left uncovered several people falling from a building, the first thrown victim seconds from hitting the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Hurry feathers!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/emHe thought as he threw his feathers forward; the on lookers screamed alongside the falling victims as the first manrapidly approached the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Faster!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Inches from the ground, her descent abruptly slowed causing him to hit the pavement hard, but not hard enough to kill him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you alright?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHawks asked, landing next to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe other victims landed gently around them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It hurts!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"His shoulder jutted out at an odd angle, probably dislocated or even style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe rest of his body appeared uninjured./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You'll be fine," he reassured style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I know it hurts, but I need you to endure it until the medics arrive."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"With a quick flap of his wings, he was airborne once style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFlying through a hole in the building, he found the perpetrator./p  
p class="MsoNormal""These Noumus are a real pain," Hawks whispered to himself as he attacked the Noumu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"A truly deadly pain at style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWill we [heroes] be able to save everyone this time?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/emHawks brought his feather down across the Noumu's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Damn you League of Villains!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDamn you Dabi!/em/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" /p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dabi watched as the Noumu and Endeavor pummeled each style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDespite his hardening ability, Endeavor managed to leave several burns and bruises all over the Noumu's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanStriking Endeavor with a left uppercut, the hero flew several feet into the air./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"This is more enjoyable to watch then I thought it would style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAlmost as entertaining as the fight with High End./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As the super human fight continued, a particular move from Endeavor evoke a painful memory from Dabi's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe twictched as the memory assaulted style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis father standing over him engulfed in flames; Enji's arm seemed to move in slow motion as it grabbed his son's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSo easy was it for him to break Hinote's arm in two, as if he was breaking a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHinote's howls of pain did nothing to sway the man, in fact he hardly seemed to notice the boy as he walked back over to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rage engulfed him, burning hotter than any fire he could style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Always, always looking, seeing something else far away with cold style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI was never anything more than a nuisance, a failure of a son who refused to accept his place in life!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dabi continued watching Endeavor struggle against the Noumu style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEach hit, each wound Endeavor received from the monster bringing Dabi an endless amount of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"This is it, my reward for never giving up!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFuyumi always told me not to fight back, to just let Enji have his way, that I'd never be able to beat style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI never listened though, interfering with Shouto's training, stepping in between him and mom, interrupting him during his work to demand he go to Natsuo's soccer game or Fuyumi's judo match./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He couldn't help but laugh a bit at how furious Enji always became and how pointless his efforts always turned out to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Not anymore though, soon the great Flame Hero Endeavor will be dead; dead, cold, and nothing more than a distant memory./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Endeavor landed with a heavy thud, too injured to prevent himself from such a harsh style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"But first, a bit of torment before death./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Impressive."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDabi commented seeing the damaged style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"But not quite good enough to kill it, it seems."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dabi."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEndeavor growled trying to get up, but being stopped by the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe creature jumped on him, pinning him to the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal""One moment, there's something I want to show you before you die."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPulling out the blue marble from earlier, Endeavor's eyes switched from anger to horror as the marble changed into the form of a young style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe boy, whose eyes were red from crying with tears still streaming down his cheeks, looked completely terrified./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;""Recognize him?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou should, it's your biggest fan, 'Can't Ya See-kun!"/p  
/div 


End file.
